Sleep Walking and Sleep Talking
by GuitaristForever123
Summary: Corey has a secret that he doesn't even know he does and Laney get 'stuck' in it. Read to find out how an awkward moment turned into something romantic. Caney/Corney story. Warning: Cute Caney/Corney fluff. I don't own grojband. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be rude.


Sleep walking Sleep talking

Laney's POV

Kin, Kon and I where in the garage, waiting for Corey to show them a crazy new gig that will lead to an adventure. I really like him but he makes me go nuts. "Guys, check this out!" Kin yelled. I sighed, how do I even look like a guy! And how does Lenny look like a girl! I get he is kinda cowardly like most but not all girly-girls, but he has boy features! So I don't get it. Kon and I walked to him and he started talking science, psh more like mad science that can, as Kin says: cause untold horrors! Muhahahahaha!

"This makes people sleep." Said Kin. "When you called us, I thought it would be more fun then something that makes us sleep." I said. "What's it called?" asked Kon. "The Sleepernator! I need someone to test it, but who?" just then, the grojdoor opened and Corey ran in looking as excited and as cute as ever…No focus! "You won't believe the crazy idea I have!" said Corey. He started running all over the place that it looked like he had sugar rush. "I know who…" I heard Kin mumble.

He's using Corey isn't he, well he is excited. "Laney, Do your magic." Kin said to me.I glared at him and he backed away "Please?" he said as his voice got shaky. I sighed and walked over to Corey, well basically followed where he went until I managed to grab his face. "Cool it Corey! What could have happened that makes you so-"I got interrupted by Kin stinging Corey with some kind of shocking device. "Nobody cares about consent anymore." Said Kin as Kon dragged him to the grojcouch. Twins. Kin then switched the 'Invention' on. "So, what now Kin?" I asked sarcastically "We wait for 1 hour. Let's just rock out in his room."

_1 hour is a really long time!_

Kin said. So we did, It was awesome! But it would be better to jam with Core. And on the upside, I found out some pretty interesting stuff. Kin tried to play my bass and only got one note right, Kon has a thing for Konnie and Katrina, they call me names like bro and dude because they think I feel left out by been the only girl in the band. For Kin's secret I laughed, for Kon's secret I got grossed out then gave him advice and for the bro and dude thing, I gave them a hug and told them how stupid I thought they were for thinking I was a boy.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the garage. It can't be Corey, he's asleep right? "Guys, what's that noise?" I asked. Suddenly, someone tackled me from behind and pulled me to the floor. Oh my gosh it's on top of me! "Kin, Kon, HELP!" I yelled. I felt Kin and Kon trying to pull the person away from me but the mystery person didn't let go of my waist. Maybe I shouldn't have asked them, they're not that strong enough to get this person of. ""Sorry Laney, we can't get Corey off you and Kin ran off to try find out how to wake him up." Kon said casually.

I opened my eyes which were closed the whole time I was tackled and realized what happened. We hang out for more than an hour. Corey 'Kinda' woke up. I started blushing. "KON! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" I heard Kin yell. Footsteps were heard as Kon ran out. I looked up and saw Corey smiling. Wait, what! "Core." I called to him. "Corey." Still nothing. "Did you plan this?" I asked and yelled while lightly blushing.

_Suck it up and get him off! He'll make me hug him back!_ I yelled in my head. I rolled over and sat on my knees, well kinda. I got up and used my fingers, put them on Corey silky smooth bed…Stop! Anyway, after that I got up by pushing my fingers hard on his smooth bed. "Yes!" I yelled in victory. Corey pressed himself against me and we both fell on his bed. "No!" I yelled while blushing. Corey rolled over me so we were face to face next to each other, his hands gently tightened their grip on my waist. I sighed. "Laney…" I heard someone say. "Core?" I asked as I looked at his peaceful face. "Stay, please…Don't leave me.." He whispered. "Corey, why would I - " I got interrupted by Corey shushing me. He even does it in his sleep. He moved his face closer to mine and moved his soft hand to my cheek. I blushed. He then pulled me into a deep, loving hug. I gave in, and hugged him back.

_Laney's stuck Transition_

I sighed dreamily. This must be a dream right? What should I do when he wakes up now? What if he asked about everything that happened? I should probably tell him to stop. "Lanes?" I heard Core say. "Yeah?" I said, we were still embracing each other. It felt like we should've done this a long time ago! "What do you think about yourself?" he asked, I could tell he was curious even though he was sleeping. We have been best friends for, I don't know how long or how to explain it… since we were born! I've never really thought about that. What do I think about myself. "Well, I don't know. I've never really thought about it." I said. He chuckled, that's weird! How do you chuckle in your sleep!? Oh well, almost anything is possible with Core.

"Why not?" Said Core. "You're talented." I blushed. I bet he's gonna mention a bunch of things now… "You're pretty," He said. "No, Actually. You're beautiful." He said as he moved his head closer to mine. Beautiful! I wouldn't call myself beautiful. "And there's a whole lot more, but that would take me forever!" he continued. I blushed even more. "But Core, I can't be that-" "Sssshhh!" Core said, interrupting me. "You are the best girl in the world and the only girl who rocks my world." He whispered as he held my cheek. His lips were a breath away from mine and his breath smelt like mints…my favorite kind? Wow, such a coincidence!

We slowly moved our heads a bit more forward (as much as this line )

And we kissed, we kissed each other! Maybe he feels the same way about me. After a few minutes, we pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw Corey staring at me!? Oh No what do I tell him. "Hi Lanes, have a good nap?" He asked. He thinks we didn't do anything but have a nap? Phew, I'm safe…for now. "Laney! Is Corey awake?" I heard Kon ask. "Yeah he is!" I told him. "Let's go Core." Core and I made our way to the garage and saw Kon and Kin laughing. "What are you to up to?" I asked them. "Corey, Why didn't you tell us?" Kon managed to say while laughing.

"What?" Corey asked, looking as confused as ever. Oh no! They're gonna tell him aren't they? "We tested Kin's sleeping invention on you when you were as excited as a chicken seeing a worm!" laughed Kon. "We had to wait for an hour for you to wake up again but we hanged out for too long!" laughed Kin. "So you walked up the stairs, pounced and grabbed Laney. You had to stay like that until you woke up! Laughed Kin and Kon. I glanced at Corey and saw him blushing lightly, then put on a fake confusing face. "So you're saying…?" He said as he waved his hand in the air. I took a step back and dashed upstairs, but stood near the wall to hear the conversation. "Why didn't you tell us you sleepwalk!?" They yelled while laughing. They even started rolling on the floor! Corey glanced at me, blushing a deep crimson red. I couldn't stand it! I ran into his room and heard his footsteps right behind me.

"Laney I am SO SORRY!" He said. He sat on the bed while I was just standing there, watching his expression going from frustrated, to depression, to sadness. "Core, it's okay." I reassured him. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Core." I said calmly. It was okay; I think I'm perfectly fine with having a crush that walks and talks in his sleep. "No it's not okay Lanes. I pounced on you in my sleep and didn't let you go until I woke up!" Corey said, looking as worried as ever. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

Core just sat the sulking for a bit then looked at me practically smiling my head off. "Lanes, aren't you mad at me?" He asked, putting on a cute- I mean, confusing face. "It was fine, you were sooooo…cute." I said, flustering myself. "Really? How?" Core asked. "Well…You were so different. It's like you were so….romantic and Um, (sighs dreamily)" I then looked at Core and saw him smiling. "Well," he said tuning to me. "What did I do?" Here comes a long story.

_Long story Transition_

After that long story, Core looked at me with the most shocked face I've ever seen from him! "Sooooo, you were okay with it?" He asked. "Yeah, but, one question. You could feel things right?" I asked. "Yeaaaaaah." He said slowly and slowly nodding his head. I couldn't handle my curiosity, I have to ask him! "How was the kiss?!" I blurted out. Oh no. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that…" I said as I turned away from him. I'm so embarrassed! I felt his hand gently grab my left side of my head and pulled it towards his face. Our lips were a breath away, again! "It was something like this." He said, and then he kissed me. He kissed me again!

I felt his soft lips on mine. It was open mouth, but no tongue. I'm grateful that he takes it slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck as soon as I felt his arms snake around my waist. After a few minutes, we stopped to catch a breath but our arms stayed where they were. "Laney, I love you. And everything I said when I was sleeping, was true. You're the only girl that rocks my world." Core said. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. There was barely enough space between us to fit a baby's small pinky. We pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. "Core" I called. "Yeah Lanes" He called back. "How are we going to tell Kin and Kon?" I asked while looking into his eyes. "Let them find out by themselves." Core said.

We heard the door open and heard Kin yell; "Yes! I knew they'd end the romance with eye contact!" "Aw, It should've been a hug!" Kon said sadly. "Well, you owe me 90 bucks!" he yelled, that snapped me and Core out of the moment and look at them. "Kon, why would you bet that much money?" I asked. He took the money out. "Lets just all go down stairs and watch a movie." Core said. We all walked downstairs and watched a movie. But I fell asleep in Corey's arms, dreaming about what would happen in my sleep.


End file.
